


Moles

by badbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbellarke/pseuds/badbellarke
Summary: clarke realized she had hit a soft spot in bellamy's ego as she stopped laughing"wait, she really left you because of your moles?" his cheeks tinged pink and she hated the embarrassed frown that overtook his beautiful face.their group watches as bellamy walks out of the living room and into his bedroom, all wincing as the bedroom door slams.orrrrrthe one where echo insults bell's moles on his back, and clarke loves them.





	Moles

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyyy

Bellamy has been abnormally quiet. 

It's a Wednesday night, and their whole group had decided to get together because they missed their game night last week and they had all been in awful moods because they  _need_ their game nights to survive the rest of their week. 

Clarke notices immediately. As soon as she steps foot in the apartment, she can feel and see that he is upset. Whenever he's upset, he cleans everything. So when she walks in and smells bleach and sees how white the tiled floor in the kitchen is, she knows it must be very bad.

But Bellamy avoids her eye and dodges her questions and just focuses on getting the beer and the board games ready. So Clarke decides to just drop it and if he wants to talk about it with her, he will. 

Being Clarke though, that proves to be difficult. So the first chance she gets, she corners Octavia in the kitchen once she leaves to get Lincoln another beer. 

"Why is your brother being weird?" Octavia jumps, startled, but then sees it's Clarke and bends down to get a beer from the bottom of the fridge. 

"I don't know, Clarke. Why don't you ask him? Don't you live here?" Clarke scoffs at Octavia's attitude, but she knows Octavia is just kidding...in her own way.

Clarke did live there, but she had just got off a 48 hour shift from the hospital, so that was the first time she had stepped foot in their apartment in two days. She was exhausted but she wouldn't sleep through their game night, and plus she had taken a power nap at work for almost two hours so a few more of staying up wouldn't hurt.

"Echo and him broke up. He's hiding it well, and I know he isn't too torn up about it being her that he lost but you know Bell," She pauses, checking the percentage of alcohol in her wine cooler she found in the back of fridge, "He wants something to take care of, to love, and shower with affection. He's always been that way. And the reason she dumped him was pretty shitty." Octavia begins to walk back into the living room, but Clarke grabs her arm roughly. 

"Wait, she dumped him? Why?" Bellamy was...amazing. And sweet. And a hardass and a total soccer mom, but he had always meant well and he took care of the people he cared about. Clarke couldn't imagine anybody dumping him. 

"Hey, where the hell is the beer?" Lincoln walks into the kitchen, interupting their conversation. Clarke just walks into the living room, eyeing Bellamy carefully the whole time. 

He doesn't  _seem_ heartbroken, but something does seem wrong. Clarke knows literally all of Bellamy's moods. Heartbroken, angry, sad, exhausted, she knew every single one of them. But this one, was just something she wasn't sure she had ever seen before.

"Can I help you, Clarke?" She snaps to Bellamy's eyes, that are staring into hers. 

"What did she do?" She asks, which might be a mistake in front of all of their friends, but she doesn't care. He's going to have to tell her what happened. She feels so much anger towards Echo, for hurting her best friend, but she also feels a little relieved. She knew he deserved better than Echo. 

"Octavia." He grumbles, looking towards his sister with annoyed look. She shrugs and points at Clarke, but she seems also curious, which might mean she doesn't know the reason either.

"Okay, yes Echo dumped me." Everyone breathes out, relieved they didn't have to pretend they didn't know anymore, and the questions begin immediately but he raises a hand up to silence everyone. 

"Why would she do that? Bell, you're literally the perfect boyfriend. You're sweet, hot, and you protect the people you care about." Clarke tries to ignore the blush she sees forming on his cheeks as she compliments him, but its so cute.

"I mean, you have a couple of random moles on your back but even those are endearing." Clarke freezes as she watches the way he winces and how he gives her an annoyed and hurt look. 

Clarke realizes then that she must've hit a soft spot in his ego. 

"Wait, she dumped you because of your moles?" His cheeks turn even more pink, and an embarrassed frown takes over his beautiful face. She realizes that she had never seen this emotion because it was insecurity and Bellamy had never been insecure about anything before. At least, until now. 

The group watches as Bellamy hurries out of the living room and they all wince as his bedroom door slams. 

"What a bitch." Raven stands up, Finn's eyes following her. Clarke ignores them, looking down the hall where Bellamy had just stormed off. 

"How about we have game night tomorrow? I'm off for the next couple of days, but right now, I'm going to talk to him." Clarke cocks her head at his bedroom door and ignores the annoyed look Finn gives her. What right does he have anyways? 

"Sounds good to me. Send him my love and tell him she's a cunt." Octavia blows Clarke a kiss and disappears with Lincoln out the door in seconds.

Once everyone has gotten out the door and Clarke had tidied up the empty beer cans and put the games away, she takes a deep breath trying to figure out how to make him feel better. 

She knocks gently on his door, but gets no reply, just as expected. So after a couple of a seconds, she opens the door. 

Her heart squeezes painfully as she sees Bellamy shirtless, looking at his back in his mirror on the wall. There, dotting his shoulders are four moles. They aren't too big, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with them, other than them looking misplaced on his mole free and tan skin on the rest of his body. His dark eyes meet hers in the mirror and he looks away shamefully. 

Everything she had planned to say, goes to shit and she sits on the edge of his bed, and starts saying something else.

"Whenever Finn and I were together, he used to ask me about if I ever thought about getting the mole on my lip removed," Bellamy's eyes immediately go to the upper lip, eyes softening at the sight, "And I would get upset with him, claiming he hated it and thought it was gross, but he'd assure me it wasn't. But every now and then, I'd catch him staring at it with disgust." Clarke sighs, gaze going to the floor in shame. She had never told anyone this. 

"Do you remember whenever we were playing truth or dare and Murphy asked Finn what a deal breaker was to leave a girl, like when he would definitely leave her?" Bellamy's mind goes back to that night. He also remembers Clarke leaving early and Bellamy finding her crying on the kitchen floor with ice cream in her hand.

"He had said moles. And I was so ashamed, and upset and embarrassed, because everyone looked at me. Everyone just knew. My dad used to tell me to never let anyone control the way I felt about myself or the way I looked, so I was ashamed that I had let somebody, especially Finn. But then I remembered that one day, I'll meet somebody who falls in love with that mole, somebody who wants to kiss it before he even kisses my lips, somebody who thinks I'm more than just what I look like." She looks up at Bellamy and sees a thoughtful look on his face, as she stares at the floor, and then she remembers she's supposed to be making him feel better.

"And I wish you'd just realize that too Bell. There is nothing wrong with your moles," Clarke pauses, a feeling of appreciation of Bellamy coming over her. She remembers who picked her up off the floor after Finn said those terrible things to her, who told her that she was beautiful just the she was and told her that the mole gave her character. "In fact, I find them so endearing." She says, standing up and moving closer to Bellamy. 

He eyes her carefully, noticing the change that had overtaken her. 

"You're perfect, Bellamy." She whispers before leaning forward to capture his perfect lips with hers. He lets out a soft whimper into the kiss before grabbing the back of her head, pushing her face closer to his. 

"I want to show you." Clarke says, as she pulls away. Bellamy's eyes are wide and his lips are parted slightly as he stares into her blue eyes with surprise. She doesn't give him much time to think as she makes him sit down on the bed. 

Her hands travel to his back, find the moles and replacing her hands with her lips, kissing every single mole on his back. Her lips travel to the back of his neck, dropping soft kisses there and sucking lightly before smoothing her tongue over where she had sucked. She can hear the way he is lightly gasping and breathing heavily. 

Clarke pushes his back onto the bed and straddles his front, looking for any sign of him wanting her to stop. When she find none, she begins dropping wet kisses down his chest, leading down to the top of his jeans. 

"Clarke." Bellamy rough voice stops her movements, as she was just pulling his underwear down to finally get her mouth on his dick, where she had wanted it to be so long. She tries to ignore the heat she can feel between her legs and just focus on making him feel good. 

"I know." She says, stopping him from saying his thank you and she finally pulls down his underwear revealing his beautiful cock, in all of its glory. 

Clarke had thought about teasing him, but as she looks to see the adoration in his eyes and the way he is tracing his thumb over the mole on her upper lip, she immediately puts all of him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks.

"Fuck." His voice spurs her on and on as she tries to take Bellamy deeper and deeper into her throat. She can feel herself gagging but as she looks at Bellamy and sees the way he's trying to stop his eyes from closing to keep watching her, she forces her throat to relax and tries harder to take all of him. 

"Jesus Clarke, I'm already about to come." His hands travel to her hair, moving her back and forth along with her movements. When his hand pushes her a little too far and she gags on his cock, she feels warm spurts of his come release down her throat. 

His moan is throaty and broken as he releases into her mouth, and she takes all of it swallowing as it goes down. 

Clarke lies beside him, his chest rising up and down as he tries to calm down. He turns his head to her and gives her a boyish grin, before leaning towards her and kissing her mole softly. 

"You're perfect too, Princess."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. my smut needs WORK.


End file.
